I am NOT a Mundane
by EmmyAnnGrangerLightwood
Summary: What if Jocelyn died in childbirth and Clary was raised by a mundane family? What if Clary never loses her Sight but chooses to remain in the life she knows rather than enter the Shadow World? Will mundane life be healthy for someone with a high concentration of angel blood? Will the Shadow World come to Clary whether she wants it to or not?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My apologies readers, I made some updated to previously posted chapters. Fret not though if you have already read them this is all you need to know my original plan was to introduce Simon later on into the story however as I was writing the story was not flowing the way I had intended. Therefore I changed my mind to make and Ted the same character as they are already very similar. If you have already read chapters 1-3 all you need to know is Ted and Simon are the same person, nothing else has changed. If you are new I hope you enjoy the story, please be sure to send a review. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

Simon and Clary walk past the line of people outside the club and right to the bouncer. After quickly showing their IDs the bouncer welcomed the Lewises to Pandemonium. They hear the people from the line groan and mumble their discontent as the group walked into the building. The two were used to reactions like this when they got preferential treatment places, so most of the time they didn't use their real names very often. Tonight however was special, Clary was turning 17 tomorrow and possibly having her last birthday ever so her brother vowed to make it special for her. Simon had convinced their parents to let him take Clary out without security on the grounds that they would all carry panic buttons and check in hourly. Over protective parenting was George and Elise's specialty, but tonight was about freedom or at least the illusion of it.

Inside the club Clary immediately hit the dance floor, while Simon went to go find them drinks. She looked a little out of place amongst the other dancing teens, wearing fitted a t-shirt and jeans she was probably the most clothed individual in the club. While she was dancing something caught Clary's eye, a guy leaning against the wall towards the back of the club watching the room, watching her. Intentionally she shook it off, he could be watching any number of girls dancing around her and no one else seemed to notice. Of course she had been trained to noticed everything, that was her responsibility when her family went out since she could see so many things that others couldn't.

She continued dancing eventually being joined by their brother who proceeded to pass out her a water bottle Every few minutes Clary would look back to the boy against the wall, he never moved, he continued to watch the room, to watch her. After the third or fourth time she had done it, Simon followed her gaze then asked what she was looking at.

"Don't you see him, the blonde guy against the wall," she nodded in his direction but didn't point.

"No, there's no one there… Or is there? Could he be 'hidden'," Simon asked.

"Maybe, but why glamour yourself then go to a club?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I'm going to go find out."

"You can't," he grabbed her arm.

"Why not? And besides he's cute. If anything goes wrong I'll hit the panic button Mr. Jones and Sawyer are probably not far away."

Clary breaks away from her brother and heads toward the mystery blonde. Simon looked on in stunned amazement for a moment then decided to time his sister; she has 3 minutes before he move to her side and 5 before he would intervene.

Up close she can see the runes on his arms, his heavy black clothing looks like gear, this guy is a shadowhunter. Someone like her, this could either be awesome, deadly, or both, Clary thought.

"Excuse me," Clary says approaching the blonde, "It appears as though you are blocking the fire exit."

"Huh," the boy responded confused.

Clary pointed at the sign just above the boys head, "You're blocking an emergency exit-"

"You can see me," the boy cut her off before she could finish.

"Yes, I can see you. I couldn't help but noticed you liked watching me as well, shadowhunter." His poster changed when she said this, he stood up taller and became instantaneously more threatening. Clary's hand slid to her pocket resting her thumb on her panic button, but not pressing it. "That's right, I know what you are. Don't worry; the only person who knows I'm not talking to a wall is my brother."

"Who are you," the blonde asked, his poster not softening at all

Clary felt her heart rate quicken, deductive reasoning said a young shadowhunter in New York was a Lightwood. Magnus had warned her in the past to about other shadowhunters Lightwoods especially he was uncertain of them. Now this cute blonde probably Lightwood was at a club that she just so happened to be at while her less than dead father who used to be associated with the Lightwoods was looking for her. Worst of all she walked into this thinking he was different, but the radiance of nonchalance was gone and was facing a warrior through and through. She could not tell him who she was she needed to leave and fast. "No one, I am no one. Forget I said anything," she said then she turned and walked away as quickly as she could.

Simon started to move closer to his sister when her hand reached into her pocket. He decided to hang back not wanting to cause more trouble than had already clearly begun. When Clary turned he jumped to her side, she caught his eyes then steered toward the door. Clary could sense they were being followed but if they could make of the club they could disappear into the New York night easily.

"Don't panic, he's following us. I'm sorry, I'll get us out. Just don't panic," Clary whispered to her brother as they moved. Unfortunately the club was busier than when they had entered and getting to the door was proving difficult. As they navigated the crowd, an image popped into Clary's mind, instantly she knew what it was, a rune that would get her and her brother out of danger. She grabbed her brothers hand and began to pull him toward the door moving faster than she would have thought possible.

They had but seconds to celebrate it when they made it through the door, Clary didn't bother looking for the car that was no doubt idling nearby. She practically dragged Simon to the alley on the side of club. Once they were off the street she grabbed the stele from her boot and found a clean spot of the wall she could draw.

"What happened? What are you doing? Why don't we just panic," Simon said catching his breath.

"Because there's no time and I'm almost done," she replied. As she finished she saw the blonde round the corner of the alley. "Come on, come on. Work," She was screaming inside her head. Then it did all at once the side of the building turned into a swirling blue portal. "Yes, okay Simon grab my hand, hold on tight, and think of rooftop." Then she reached her hand into his and thought of the roof atop the New York apartment.

She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder as she screamed, "Jump." Simon and Clary jumped into the portal. Hopefully tad focused well because her thought were flashing between the rooftop and the blondes face.

Thankfully the portal worked and took the siblings to the correct spot. The stumbled onto the roof of their apartment building, it was not the smoothest portal ride Clary had ever taken. She landed a few feet from Simon who was on his knees. She rushed to her brother's side vaguely remembering the first time she had portaled; it was awful and she had been prepared, he wasn't.

"Simon, Simon, are you okay," she said looking him over carefully. "I'm so sorry, Simon. You were right I shouldn't have talked to him."

Simon didn't respond he just looked vacantly at his sister.

"Oh God Simon. I'm so sorry," she cried again. This time she tried to pull him to his feet, he stood and continued to stare at her. His eyes full of terror, she was sure of it. Seconds after he stood his knees gave way and he dropped to the ground again, this time his eyes were closed.

"Simon! SIMON!" Clary called and shook him but her brother didn't move and his eyes didn't open.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she picked up her brother and carried him to the rooftop door. The door led to the service stairwell, down two flights she would be at their apartment. Clary had to set down to unlock each door as she met them, quickly taking the keys from her pocket out unlocking the door and picking her brother up again. She carried Simon to his room and laid him on his bed. She had felt his breath against her chest as she carried him so she knew he was alive.

In his room, Clary once again tried to rouse her brother to no avail. She meticulously triple checked him for signs of bodily injury and saw none. He was unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Clary knew her parents would be expecting an update any moment know so she pulled out her phone.

*Simon and I are home. Decided to call it an early night. Love you C*

Then she texted Magnus:

*Please call ASAP. Something happened*

She sat down on the edge of her brother's bed and stared at her phone waiting for a reply. As she sat she racked her brain of all the things that had gone wrong and could still go wrong. She had to help her brother, in order to do that she had to wait him up. The question was how, screaming at him clearly hadn't helped and the tears of loved ones only helped in Disney movies. Finally inspiration struck, or rather first aid training. Clary ran down the hall to her room, sure she would be able to find what she needed in the first aid kit there. She threw the door open and rushed to her bed pulling out a large white box with a red cross on top. Opening it she found was confronted with more medical supplies then your standard first aid kit, momentarily she was overwhelmed. She rarely looked in this box, the supplies in the box were not meant to be used by Clary, but rather on her by trained professionals. However she knew the general ins and outs of first aide and knew what she wanted, it only took a moment to find the small packet she needed. Smelling Salts.

As she ran out of her room she glanced over to her dresser, noticing a cup full of pills and a large glass of water. She knew why they were there and that she really should stop to take them but she couldn't stop now. Clary kept running down the hall back to her brother's room only stopping when she reached his side. Carefully she cracked open the packet in front of Simon's nose and gently waved her hand over his face to spread the scent. Nothing happened at first, then all at once Simon's eyes opened and he sat up on the bed. His brown eyes full on panic and his breathing heavy, he was alive and awake. Clary breathed a sigh of relief and embraced her brother, tears filled her eyes once more, "I'm so sorry Simon. Please forgive me."

"Clary," he questioned when he caught he breath, "How did we get back to the house?"

Clary slowly explained everything that had happened apologizing every few sentences. When she finished the siblings just stared at each other for a moment.

Simon eventually broke the silence, "So you drew a portal, that's so cool… We are totally portalling everywhere now. No more airports or long car rides just pack up and leave whenever, wherever and your there in seconds."

"Simon no. We can't, you passed out. Not to mention I have no clue if I can do it again."

"We'll get Magnus to help. You'll learn, make them safer or-"

Simon was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone Clary grabbed it, the photo on the screen was an Asian man with short spiked hair and glitter all over his face, Magnus. Clary answered and once again explained the events of the night ending with promises to be more careful and to show off her new skill when Magnus returned from his trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace had gone out that night because he needed to be alone, he needed space. Maryse and Robert had taken Max to Alicante, this wasn't the first time they had gone away since he had been sent to live with the Lightwoods but this time was different. He had wanted to go back to Idris to see the Glass City to see the world he once called home, but he wouldn't bring it up and no one had thought to ask. With Alec and Izzy fighting and Hodge being Hodge he needed some time to think.

He had been wondering the streets of New York for about an hour when he found himself outside Pandemonium, he and his adopted siblings had gone hunting there before. He decided he would go in and see what was going on tonight, maybe he'd get lucky and catch a demon. He watched the dancing mass from one of the side walls scanning the room for anything suspicious. That was when his eyes fell onto a girl dancing just outside of the huddled mass. She was in her own world, dancing by herself her bright red hair helping her stand out even further. The redhead was cute. It seemed as though she too routinely scanned the crowd, perhaps she waiting for someone he thought. When a dark haired boy showed up at her side Jace figured he had guessed right. However a few more minutes passed and she continued scanning the room at times it seemed as though her eyes even feel on him. Of course he was glamoured so she couldn't actually see him, could she?

He got his answer soon when she came walking right up to him. She was even smaller and cuter up close. Then she started talking something about blocking exits, Jace wasn't paying attention to what she said though, all he could think was, "She can see me!" He decided he should look as intimidating as possible because he had no idea who this girl was. She didn't look like a downworlder, perhaps she was part faire with the hair and her stature but she just looked so mundane. He needed to know who this girl was and what she was, so he asked again trying to make himself seem as intimidating as possible because something about this girl wasn't adding up. She stumbles over some words in response Jace doesn't even really hear what she says, then she's grabbing the hand of the dark haired boy and running off. It takes Jace a minute to decide he needs to follow her, she moves fast but the boy doesn't move quite as fast he's slowing her down. Jace too is fast but it's a lot harder to push your way through a crowd when no one can see you. He see the redhead leave the club and he continues he pursuit. He loses them for a second outside but then doubles back to an alley they might have run down. He gets there just in time to see the girl put what looks like a stele in her boot then pull her dark haired companion into a portal. Jace is tempting to jump in after them but following portals when you don't know where they lead is dangerous. Instead Jace looks around to see if the girl dropped something that he could track her with, on the ground he finds a black key change with a small button on one side and an engraving on the other, Simon. Maybe the girl didn't drop something but it appears her friend did. Jace heads back to the Institute to report what he saw to Alec, Izzy and Hodge.

Inside the Institute's library Jace is sat on the couch recounting the events of the evening to Hodge. When he finished he handed over the keychain to Hodge who said he was going to call in a warlock to trace it. The institute had warlocks on retainer who would come in and open portals or perform healing rituals, much of the time these requests would go through Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn but his voicemail said he was in Bali or so Hodge called the next warlock on his list Catarina Loss.

In general Catarina did not like to do work for the shadowhunters but when they called it was always good money and working at the hospital didn't pay much though she had deemed it a far better use of her talents. When she arrived she had expected to be greeted by Maryse or Robert but instead found three of their children: Jace, Alec and Isabelle. She did not like where this was leading, the three teenagers took her to the library to meet up with their tutor Hodge Starkweather. That man made her skin crawl. Hodge explained that she needed to do a tracking spell on something Jace had found when he was on patrol. The story sounded very fishy but Catarina did not want to stay any longer than she had to so she agreed. Hodge gave her the small key chain and she performed the spell.

 _Catarina was in a boy's bedroom, on the bed she saw a dark haired boy with brown eyes, he looked oddly familiar. The room was distorted like there was something or someone protected by magic. She moved to the window at looked out, they were in an apartment building on the Upper East Side. She could tell this boy's family had money. She continued to look around the room when she saw a family portrait on the nightstand. In the picture was the same boy from the bed, another man similar to the boy only older, a petite woman with light brown hair and a small redhead with piercing green eyes. Immediately it clicked Clarissa, they were trying to track Clarissa. The room was distorted because Magnus had several layers of magical protection around her._

Catarina dropped the key ring on the desk of the library and told the shadowhunters the best she could do was the Upper East Side. They seemed disappointed hoping they could get more out of their efforts Catarina was sure. Catarina explained that tracking spells weren't her specialty, not a total lie, and bid everyone good evening. Once outside the Institute Catarina called Magnus but it went to voicemail something about a trip to Bali.

"Magnus, this is Catarina. I need to call me ASAP it's about Biscuit. I was just at the Institute, they are looking for her," she left as a message and hung up. Then she headed to the Upper East Side praying that Clary would recognize her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument Series. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

It had been years since Catarina had seen Clarissa but she would never forget how she had come into the world and what Magnus had done for her since then…

In the birthing suite of Beth Israel a young redheaded woman screams out in pain. Catarina Loss enters the room and does her best to hide for shock, 'shadowhunters don't give birth in hospitals' she thinks.

"Good evening I'm Catarina, I'm the nurse who is going to help you deliver your baby," she offers as an introduction.

"I'm Jocelyn," the woman says through panting breaths. It is early on in her labor and she is already weak. Jocelyn is small and a little sickly looking for a shadowhunter, but there is no hiding the runes on her body or the scars that years of demon hunting leaves on her skin. Catarina continues to work as the woman eyes her pulling away at the glamour that hides Catarina's true coloring.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with a doctor to see if we can't get you something for the pain," Catarina says before she moves towards the door.

"Wait," Jocelyn calls from the bed just before Catarina exits.

"Yes."

"You… you could help with my pain without mundane drugs, I don't want mundane drugs."

"Excuse me."

"I see the magic in you, you could help without the needles. I don't want any needles. Please," Jocelyn is calm but pleading. Catarina looks to her and see more than just a wayward shadowhunter but a broken woman, lost and alone. Catarina moves to Jocelyn's bedside, sits down and takes her hand.

"Where is your family," Catarina asks.

"Gone, dead for some time now," Jocelyn remains stoic and calm in her voice but her eyes betray her. It is not uncommon for shadowhunters to die young but Catarina can tell there was more to story. Catarina thought back to the Uprising that happened not even a year ago could she have lost her family then?

"Your husband, the baby's father?"

Jocelyn pales and clutches her stomach protectively and turns away. As the beeping of heart rate monitor accelerates.

"It's okay you're safe here, we don't have to call him. Or even talk about him," Catarina responds quickly reading Jocelyn's reaction.

Jocelyn doesn't seem to relax at Catarina's words much. The read on the fetal monitor shows another contraction is about to start. Catarina needs to act fast, the girl in front of her needs to put all her focus into safely delivering a baby and not a panic attack about the baby's father.

"Jocelyn, you're going to have another contraction I want you to breathe with me okay. And afterward I put a spell on the door so none of your kind can enter this room. Okay?"

Jocelyn looks to Catarina with hopeful eyes and nods tentatively.

"I promise, but you need to breathe for the baby. Follow my lead." Catarina starts to model short breaths for Jocelyn who follows as the monitor registers the contraction.

After the contraction passes Catarina wards the door as promised. Then she goes to nurses' station to inform the floor lead that she will be staying with a young woman in labor who has no support and someone else will have to cover her other patients. Reluctantly the lead nurse agrees with a little magical assistance.

Jocelyn's labor progresses slowly, but she continues to insist on minimal assistance from mundane medicine. Catarina does her best to ease the pain of her contractions with magic but her magic can only do so much. Even with shadowhunter high pain tolerance, it is quickly becoming too much for Jocelyn to bare. Around midnight Catarina finally convinces Jocelyn to let her call in some help, another warlock who will be able to help with Catarina's waning supply of magical energy.

A flamboyantly dressed man enters the room, and introduces himself as Magnus Bane. He goes to Catarina quietly demanding answers for why she had called him in the middle of the night to the hospital asking for assistance and finding a shadowhunter in labor. Catarina fills Magnus in on everything she has learned about her patient over the last few hours. Jocelyn is in hiding from her husband and Clave. Her husband killed her family and her first child and she feared for her life as well as the life of her unborn baby. She has been living among the mundanes of New York for about four months. Catarina says she can see the Mark of the Circle on her arm but it is disfigured. Catarina shudders at the last sentence. Magnus fumes he has seen firsthand the destruction Valentine's Circle cause and here Catarina is protecting one of their runaways.

"I know you must think I'm terrible," Jocelyn's voice is small and tired both warlocks turn to her. "You can hate me I understand but you must know. I destroyed the Mark myself, I tried to stop him. I tried to warn the Clave no one believed me. I was punished for it. I will die for my sins against our people, but my baby has done nothing wrong. Please protect it, my baby please. If I die here please send my baby as far into the mundane world as you can get it. Please whatever you do don't take her to the Clave."

Catarina moves to Jocelyn's side taking her hand, "You're going to be just fine. Just rest conserve you energy." Magnus continues to stand back and stare at the broken woman in front of him. He wants to be mad and hate this woman. Hell he does if only on principle but he has always had a soft spot for wayward shadowhunters especially those who are young and pretty. While right now the woman laid in the hospital bed looks neither young nor pretty he can tell she was both. Magnus takes Catarina's hand and lets her pull on his magical energy to help Jocelyn. Still undecided on if he will do more than offer his strength to a friend.

The warlocks stay up through the night with Jocelyn helping her handle her pain and gleaning as much information from her as they can. Shortly after the sun rose, Jocelyn gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Immediately Jocelyn looked relieved that the baby was whole and healthy. She cradled her daughter in her arms and with tears in her eyes whispered, "Welcome to the world, Clarissa Adele."

However the joy of the moment did not last long, Jocelyn began to hemorrhage, she had already spent so much energy giving birth and Catarina and Magnus were drain themselves they couldn't stop the bleeding with magic. The mundane doctors did everything they could but there was nothing that could be done. Jocelyn died not more than an hour after Clarissa was born.

When the hemorrhage started Magnus had taken Clarissa into his arms knowing there was nothing more he could do. He held her the whole time as they watched her mother die. Clarissa never cried not even as her mother took her last breath. She simply turned her head away from the window into Magnus' chest as if she knew exactly what had happened. He knew he should take the baby and walk it straight to the new institute heads, but he didn't trust the Lightwoods. They had been exiled to his city for being involved in Valentine's hideous Circle. No, he would honor the wishes of the dying woman and hide this baby away in the mundane world. First, he had to protect the child from all the harm that could become a shadowhunter child in the mundane world. He pulled out his phone and texted Tessa asking her to come to the hospital and bring Jem.

Tessa and Jem asked no questions as to why Magnus had a shadowhunter baby or why he wasn't turning her over to the Clave. The simply performed the protection ceremony and advised Magnus to be careful. He knew he was running low on the number of favors he could ask of them so he promised he would.

Baby Clarissa stayed with Magnus, he has been completely awed by her from the moment she entered the world. He met with all the social workers and prospective caretakers on her behalf. Insisting her would take care of her until a permanent home could be found. He would not watch an innocent child bounce around the system, especially because he knew Clarissa would be a special child. Even in those early days you could tell she had sight, tracking the slits in his eyes. Only when Catarina agreed to stand watch over Clarissa would Magnus leave her side. When he did he tracked down Jocelyn in the mundane world, finding a few things for hers he could hold onto for when Clarissa was older and others he could give Clarissa's new family to remind her of her mother. He kept a stele, a dagger, a small box with the letters J.C. on the lid and a couple of boxes of odds and ends that he found around the apartment, trying to focus on objects from the shadow world. He also grabbed several paintings, beautiful ones of the Idris countryside. Lastly, he picked up a Fairchild family ring and gold chain.

Catarina could count on one hand the number of times she had seen Clary since the day she had babysat for Magnus. At this moment Catarina was overwhelmed with the feeling that because of this she was now going to let down her best friend Magnus. Even though failure seemed inevitable she would still try. Before she dared approach the apartment and risk everything Catarina reinforced all the wards surrounding the building and glamouring all the windows so that no one would be able to see in from the outside. When she finished she tried to call Magnus again, still no answer. It was late so Catarina decided she would wait until the morning to approach the apartment, hoping what she had done would be enough until then.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary woke up feeling great, as a birthday gift her parents were allowing her to stay in New York with Simon as long as she checked in daily and kept up with her school work once the new semester began in the fall. To celebrate she had made plans with one of her friends from school, they were going to get coffee. Since this was the first time they would meet face to face she was extra excited. She had communicated with Maia through cyber space for years now as a part of the online school program she used, now they were in the same city and she actually had the freedom to see her.

When she got out of bed her eyes feel to the cup of pills on her dresser and the glass of water next to them. She might feel well but that didn't change the fact that she was sick and would most likely die before she got better. There was another condition to her staying in New York; Clary could not miss a single doctor's appointment. She looked at the calendar of her next appointments the first at one o'clock today so she could still make coffee with Maia. Then there were four more over the next week and approximately 15 in the next month those were only the ones already scheduled. Clary sighed and shook her head, "dying is time consuming," she thought. She dumped the about half the pills in her hand and then popped them into her mouth, followed by a long sip of water. Quickly she finished the rest of the pills and the rest of the water.

She sat down on the bed for a few minutes and waited, there was about a 25% she would throw up everything and have to take all her pills again. Over the years she had tried different things to change this but the only thing that helped was total stillness while her body accepted all the chemicals she had just given it. In Clary's mind only two of the 10 pills she took every morning mattered, one was an anti-nausea medication because she really hated puking and the other was the multi-vitamin which meant even if she couldn't eat she would still have the vitamins her body needed. When she was fairly certain she wouldn't puke she got up and went to the bathroom to ready herself for the day.

Clary exited her room dressed in jeans and a black tank top; she opted to put on a little mascara because she was going out. She was supposed to meet Simon at a place called Java Jones in Brooklyn. Before she left she placed a note on the counter informing whoever bothered to read it where she would be and that if she was needed she had her phone. This was not protocol for Lewis children but this also wasn't living with her parents, they had agreed to give her space and she was going to take as much as she could get. From the street Clary hailed a cab, as she got in she thought she saw a familiar face but she couldn't place it and she was in a hurry so she left.

At Java Jones, Clary ordered a black coffee and a blueberry muffin and waited for Maia to arrive. When Maia walked in Clary was shocked, there was something distinctly supernatural about her, Maia was a downworlder. Clary sure it was her because she looked exactly like her profile picture. Once she had gotten her coffee Maia joined her at the table. They talked for hours, but it only felt like minutes; this might have been the first time they were meeting officially but they had known each other for years. It was getting close to when Clary would need to leave in order to make her appointment when she saw him. A golden eyed blonde sitting in the back on the coffee shop, _CRAP._

"Hey Maia, I'm so sorry but I've got to head out I have an appointment I can't miss," Clary rushed.

"Oh yeah totally, meet up again soon," Maia said looking confused.

"Totally," she said and they both stood. Clary gave Maia a quick hug and then made for the door. The blonde noticed and followed her.

Outside he caught her arm to stop her; she spun around to face him. "Excuse me, you do realize stalking is a crime and technically this qualifies as assault. So you will kindly release me before I scream and make your life very difficult."

"I'll let go if you promise not to run," the blonde said.

"I have an appointment I can't miss," I hiss and tug my arm away. I start to run away but I feel a familiar tightening in my stomach that can only mean one thing. I turn down the nearest alley just in time to puke.

"Are you okay," that now familiar voice of the blonde questions from over my shoulder.

"Of course, I always puke in alleys after being accosted outside of coffee shops. It's my normal Monday routine," I snap.

"I believe we started out on the wrong foot, I'm Jace. Let me help you," The blonde, Jace, introduces himself.

"I don't need help, I need to make this appointment." The alarm on my phone buzzes thirty minutes to get to the hospital.

"Do you need to get that?"

"It's an alarm, I need to leave. Please move," Clary tries to step around Jace but he blocks her path.

"I can't do that, I have orders to bring you back to the Institute."

"I'm sure you do. Look approaching you at the club was a mistake. I really need to leave," she ducks around Jace and tries to make a run for it, but Jace grabs her arm again.

"I need to take you to the Institute."

Clary tries again to make a break for it but she starts to feel the pulling in her stomach again. This time there is no moving she doubles over, emptying what's left inside her onto the ground of the alley. When she tries to stand again she is overcome with a wave of dizziness, thankfully Jace is there to catch her because otherwise she would have been on the floor. For a second there is a burning sensation on her wrist from what can only be a stele, then she feel weightless. Jace is carrying her.

"Where are we going," Clary asks groggily.

"The Institute, you clearly need medical attention."

"But my appointment-"

"Yes, you have said about an appointment. You will just have to miss it."

Clary is too weak to argue, so much for freedom and staying in New York. Clary tried to stay conscious but eventually the darkness consumed her


	5. Chapter 5

Clary woke up in an unfamiliar space, when she looked around she saw a number of beds around her. However she knew very quickly this has not a hospital. Panic rose in her and she scrambled from the bed, her whole body ached and she could not move nearly as fast as she wanted. Clary managed to get out of what had to be an infirmary of some kind and into a hallway. As she started down the hallway she was stopped by a girl with black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"You're awake," the girl said. "This is very good."

"I need to leave, I have an appointment," I stumbled on my words.

"Yes, Jace mentioned you kept talking about an appointment."

"You can leave once Hodge talks to you and deems you well."

"Who is Hodge," I ask.

"He's our tutor, now go back to bed and I'll tell him you're awake."

Clary returns to the infirmary and sits herself cross legged on one of the beds. A few minutes later the girl arrives with an older gentleman and the blonde boy Jace.

"Hello, my name is Hodge. It's nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling," the old man begins.

"I would like to speak with an advocate," Clary replies as calmly as she can.

"You are not on trial here. An advocate is hardly necessary," Hodge says.

"I would like to speak with an advocate. Preferably the warlock Magnus Bane," I say stronger this time.

"Magnus is out of the country right now, but if it is necessary Jace can act as your advocate," Hodge responds gesturing towards the blonde.

"I can do what- " Jace begins but Clary cuts him off.

"I am willing to submit to the authority of Clave and Council. I certainly will not accept an underage shadowhunter as an advocate. I want to speak with Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. Now either you can call him or I can."

The shadowhunters in front of her are speechless. Clary is fairly certain they didn't think she would know those worlds. Magnus had taught her well, shadowhunters had their laws and flawed as they might be they were bound by them.

"I will do my best to find you are warlock advocate," Hodge said after composing himself.

"There are three people I will accept as an advocate. Luke Garroway Alpha of the Jade Wolf Pack, Tessa Gray of the Spiral Labyrinth, and Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. Now as one is totally unreachable and the other well you don't really want him around here do you. So, either you will call Magnus Bane or I will," Clary says with a smirk of victory as once again the shadowhunters are dumbfounded.

After a few seconds with no response Clary sighs and reaches her hand to her throat clasping the Fairchild ring that lays there. "Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn, It's me. Clarissa. I need you. Please come. I need your help, Uncle Magnus."

There are a few seconds where the group continues to stare at her, thinking the red-headed girl before them had clearly lost her mind. Then a flash of blue light caught everyone's attention. Through a portal stepped none other than Magnus Bane in all his glittered glory.

"You rang Biscuit," Magnus said looking to Clary.

"Yes, Uncle Magnus. It appears I'm in need of an advocate. These people won't let me leave," Clary replies.

Magnus looks around for a moment registering his surroundings, "Biscuit, what in heavens are you going inside of the New York Institute? We've talked about this.'"

"Magnus you know it is against Covenant Law to tell a mundane about the Shadow World," Hodge cut in before Clary could respond.

Clary was already upset and Hodge's comment sent her over the edge. "I AM NOT A MUNDANE," she screamed and the other shadowhunters tensed. Magnus rushed to her side visibly concerned about what might happen next, however nothing did happened. With a few breaths Clary calmed herself, "I am not a mundane, I have broken no laws with my knowledge of the Shadow World. I would like a moment to speak with my advocate." Turning to Magnus and ignoring the other people in the room.

Hodge and the others didn't move, when it was clear they weren't going to leave Magnus casts an enchantment to muffle their voices. The shadowhunters stared at Magnus a glittery warlock beginning to fret over a small redheaded girl, occasionally exchanging glances. They began to quietly converse as the warlock seemed to check every inch of the girl's body for sign of injury.

"Biscuit, I need you to tell me what's going on."

"Well, I was meeting Maia, you know the girl from my class, for coffee before my appointment. Then the blonde one showed up…" Clary recounts everything to Magnus who lets her talk through the story. Her story answers some questions like how the white scar had appeared on her wrist and why she hadn't returned to Seattle with her parents, but he had a few more.

"Okay, you're sure broken no laws?" He asks and she simply nods.

"What appointment did you need to get to that you think your parents are going to send you back to Seattle for missing?" Magnus has a feeling he knows the answer but had to be sure.

"A new PICC line," Clary drops her head and turns away from the warlock.

"No Biscuit, I thought for sure we had found a way. I'm so sorry. I will meet with Tessa again. We will find your father and demand answers," he took her head in his hands. Clary was not the first shadowhunter Magnus had known to bravery facedown a slow, painful and near certain death. "I will find a way to fix this, I will not let you-"

"It's okay Magnus, I can't give up. Mom and Dad won't let me. But it doesn't matter anyway because I'm sure as soon as I leave they will be shipping me back to a private room in Seattle with 24/7 monitoring."

"I will talk to your parents. When I take you home, let's go."

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going," Hodge says when they start to move.

"You know as well as I that she has broken no laws, now I must get her home it is far past time for her medications and we need to reschedule the appointment she missed," Magnus faces Hodge prepared to fight. No one harms his Biscuit and if he can't fight the cancer he will certainly fight Hodge Starkweather.

"She cannot leave, we still have to speak with her," Hodge says.

"Any questions you have I will return to answer as soon as she is home and tucked into her own bed," Magnus says.

"You know that's not how this works. We must hear from her about who and _what she is_ ," the last words of Hodge's sentence are laced with disgust.

Clary sat frozen for a moment, Magnus had told her stories of how downworlders were treated by shadowhunters, but she never fully believed him. She knew downworlders, and they were only ever nice and kind to her. They protected her, cared for her, and Magnus especially was always there when she needed it. How could these people think of downworlders as anything less than they were themselves, it's not like their angel blood ran gold.

Before Clary could respond someone opened the door to the infirmary and everyone turned. Two shadowhunters walked in one older who had a general air of importance and a younger shadowhunter how looked similar to the dark haired girl, they must be related.

"Hodge, this is the girl," the older man said.

"Yes, Kadir, and you might recognize her advocate Magnus Bane." Hodge's tone and demeanor changed she this man was his boss.

"Magnus," Kadir gave a him a quick nod then he turned to Clary, "Hello, my name is Kadir. I work alongside the heads of the Institute who unfortunately are away right now. I'm going to need to ask you some questions." Kadir's tone was soft yet authoritative, for a moment Clary thought it wouldn't be so bad talking to him.

"It's nice to meet you but on the advice of my advocate. I will not answer any of your questions. I have broken no laws and I wish to leave," Clary responds holding firm to not giving away any information about herself to the Clave.

"Please just answer one question for me, do you live in the penthouse of the apartments on East 83rd and Park Avenue," Kadir asked.

Clary looked to Magnus _why did they know where she lived_ , her eyes questioned. Magnus took her hand and squeezed then responded, "Why would her address matter?"

Kadir looked to Magnus, "Perhaps we should discuss the matter in the hall."

"I will not leave the one I have been called here to protect. Please state your business," Magnus was not letting go of Clary's hand and certainly not leaving her side.

"It appears there was an attack on the apartment earlier today. The place was ransacked there were signs of demon activity. We found no signs that anyone survived the attack. That's why we must speak to the girl, it appears as though she left before it began," Kadir never looked at Clary as her spoke.

"My brother, my brother wasn't home. He left for school before I left. He wouldn't have been there. Magnus we must find Simon," Clary shook as she spoke.

Magnus sat her back down onto the bed and then knelt down in front of her, when he spoke his voice was soft and slow as if he were speaking to a child, "I want you to stay here on this bed. I am going to go speak to Kadir, we will find Simon. First, I need to see the apartment. I need to find out who came after you."

Clary nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks silently. "It's okay Biscuit. Sleep now." Magnus place his hand to her forehead and immediately her eyelids grew heavy and she slumped over. Magnus laid her out on the bed, he had work to do and now he would be able to without worrying the Clary would be interrogated.

Magnus turned to the shadowhunters, "She will be out for some time now. We have matters to discuss Kadir." Kadir and Magnus exited the room first, then Hodge.

The young boy joined, Jace and Isabelle, "so do we know what she is," he asked.

"It's a girl, Alec. You really should be more familiar with them your sister is one," Jace replied before leaving himself. The other two followed suit leaving Clary alone in a fit filled slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

As Magnus was walking out of the Institute he passed the now familiar face of Luke Garroway, alpha of the Jade Wolf pack. As a rule Luke had always stayed away from any business involving shadowhunters always sending in his Second. Many people outside the pack didn't even know Luke was in charge and that was just the way Luke liked it, so it was a shock for Magnus to see him in the Institute.

"Lucian Graymark," Kadir's surprised voice sounded before Magnus could speak.

"I go by Luke Garroway now, I believe I was summoned," Luke's response was quiet and curt.

"Ah yes, the boy we found at the attack sight was demanding an advocate," Kadir sounding slightly annoyed.

"A boy at the attack sight? You said no one survived," Magnus questioned.

"Yes, he arrived as we were searching the place for evidence when we tried to question him he demanded a Mr. Luke Garroway of the Jade Wolf pack as an advocate. Much like your little pet upstairs."

"Before we leave I must see the boy," Magnus said.

"Fine, you can both follow me. He wouldn't tell us what he was so he's in the Sanctuary."

Luke and Magnus followed a few steps behind Kadir to the Sanctuary. "What happened Magnus, why do they have Clary and Simon, what's going on," Luke quietly bombarded Magnus with questions as they walked.

"Well I don't know, they told me Simon was dead, or at least implied it. I was about to find out more when you walked in and well here we are," Magnus rushed a response.

When they reached the Sanctuary, Magnus was momentarily taken aback. He had so many memories good and bad that had taken place in the Sanctuary of various Institutes. Most Institutes didn't use their Sanctuaries anymore because those who could not walk on the consecrated grounds of the Institute could simply project in and state their case. Only special occasions required the use of Sanctuaries, cases such as this one. In Magnus' moment of pause Luke had stepped forward to take control running to Simon's side and assessing his condition. Speaking to him in a soft and caring tone as a father would, seeing this Magnus once again paused and let Luke have his moment choosing to reminisce on how things had changed.

15 years ago

 _As High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus is automatically in the loop on 95% of the goings on in the downworld of his city, so he didn't fail to notice when a new werewolf came into town. Especially one with as much history as Lucian Graymark, naturally Magnus checked with the leaders of the werewolf packs only to find out that Lucian had not come calling on them. Only that they had heard the same rumors as Magnus; Lucian was in the city and looking for a shadowhunter woman._

 _Magnus went home and began to ponder what they had told him. Why wouldn't he come in and establish dominance over a pack as he had done in so many cities before. The former shadowhunter turned werewolf alpha three or four times over now in different places. Lucian was a leader in the fight against the Uprising, organizing downworlders against Valentine's Circle. Of course in all the stories no one failed to leave out he was once a member of the infamous Circle himself. Magnus was lost in his musings about the lone wolf wondering his city when a knock came at his door. He was fairly certain he had no appointments scheduled for today, so who could it be._

 _When he answered the door Magnus found a tall man who looked as though he had been traveling for days without rest or a proper shower. "I believe you have my home confused with the mission a few blocks down," Magnus said not trying to be rude but Magnus was busy and he needed to focus._

 _"_ _Are you Magnus Bane?" The man asked._

 _"_ _Yes," Magnus answered startled and confused._

 _"_ _Then I am not confused, I was sent here because you are the man to go to when you need information in this city. My name is Lucian Graymark, I am looking for someone and I believe you are the one to help me find her."_

 _Well, well that makes things easy, Magnus thought. The man in front of him roughly resembled the Lucian he had encountered with Valentine. Magnus took a long look at him and could see similarities in the man's jaw line and his eyes. Overall though while similar the man before him was not the shadowhunter he had fought while defending the wolf family so many years back._

 _"_ _Do come in then," Magnus ushers in the wolf. "Sit, sit, he gestures to the couch. I am going to need to know some information about the person you seek. We will also need to discuss my fee."_

 _"_ _I'll pay you whatever you ask if you give me good information. I am looking for a shadowhunter, she and I ran away from Idris together after the Uprising. We parted ways in Paris a short time later but I've got to find her. I can't be without her any longer." Lucian explains._

 _"_ _I see… and does this shadowhunter have a name, a description, a reason you believe her to be in my city," Magnus prods. Inwardly he is both relieved and concerned; Lucian does not seem to have entered his city on the warpath rather he is seeking lost love. However the mere mention of a runaway female shadowhunter brings up images of baby Clarissa and her dying mothers plea to hide her away._

 _"_ _Back then her name was Jocelyn Fairchild. I have a picture of her," Lucian pulls a picture out of a beat up wallet. The edged of the picture a blurred and worn from years of being pulled out and held, though the image in the center is quite well preserved a young green eyed red head. Magnus blanches the woman he is looking for is gone. He might not have entered his city on the warpath but that doesn't mean he's going to leave it peacefully. Unfortunately Lucian catches Magnus' reaction before he can hide it._

 _"_ _You know her, you seen this woman? When? Where? I have to find her," desperation clings to each word from Lucian's mouth._

 _"_ _No, no sorry I've never seen this woman before. I can't help you, she's not here. Best move on to the next city. Check to see if she settled somewhere south. The weather is much nicer there, warm all year round." Magnus practically pulls Lucian from his chair and out the door. While it is not the most graceful of his moments he does not know if this is the man Jocelyn was hiding Clarissa from and damn it if he wasn't overly attached to the little biscuit._

 _"_ _You know something." Lucian is strong and accusatory. He easily releases himself from Magnus' grip and drops into a fighting stance. "What are you hiding," he snarls._

 _"_ _Nothing and you best remember whose house you're in wolf," Magnus steadies himself and his hands begin to glow blue. "Now leave."_

 _Lucian lunges at Magnus how quickly hops out of the way. Lucian lands on the ground then turns toward Magnus again this time instead of lunging he drops to his knees. "I need to find her. You don't understand, I love her."_

 _Magnus ever the romantic is always moved by what one is willing to do for those they claim to love. Even more so by what one will do for someone they truly do love. From the look in Lucian's eyes he is truly in love, but Magnus still must protect Clarissa. He never found out who her father was and Jocelyn's express wishes were for her daughter to live safely hidden away as a mundane._

 _"_ _Fine sit, I'll be right back," Magnus nods towards the couch once. Magnus goes to the closet holding all of Clarissa's things and pulls out one of the paintings clearly of the country side in Idris. He returns and holds the painting out to Lucian. "Did the woman you are looking for paint? Could she have painted this?"_

 _Lucian stares at the painting recognizing the view from the kitchen window in the Fairchild manor house. He has so many questions but all he can do is nod._

 _"_ _The woman who painted this was named Jocelyn, I never knew her last name. She died about three years back. A warlock friend of mine and myself did all we could to heal her but it wasn't enough. Before she died she told me she had run away from her husband and the Clave, to never tell anyone I knew her or where she was. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more. You can keep that, I have a few more she used them as payment for my services." Magnus trying to stay as calm as possible, readying himself for a werewolf losing control of his emotions._

 _"_ _When we parted ways she was pregnant, do you know what happened to the baby," Lucian has tears in his eyes._

 _This is it, Magnus hold yourself together and protect the biscuit. "I'm sorry no, I don't know about any child."_

 _They sit in silence, Magnus cautiously watches the werewolf from across the room. Lucian stares at the painting for quite some time. Then he stands up and thanks Magnus for the information and moves for the door. As Magnus shows him the door, he looks to Lucian and sees not a shadowhunter or a wolf, but a heartbroken man. "Piece of advice, Lucian is a shadowhunter name and you are no longer a shadowhunter, perhaps find a name befitting your new life. You are still young you can start over."_

 _Lucian disappeared down the hallway without another word. Magnus' contacts had him leaving the city, but never finding out much more. In the months that followed Magnus would check in with the packs surrounding the city regularly but no one heard from Lucian. Magnus would also increase his tracking of Clarissa's family rather than just watching for postings of them in the news, he would portal out to Seattle and check around the businesses her parents owned. Holding an open ear to anyone who wanted to gossip about the Lewis'._

A few years later Magnus had found out that Clary's biological father was Valentine Morgenstern. The thought that someone so pure and sweet was related to someone so inherently evil baffled him. However it was becoming evident that Clary was more than your average shadowhunter child and Magnus believed at least part of that was due to her parentage. Unfortunately there were not many people he could turn to with questions who would know answers, though there was a werewolf who Magnus thought might know some answers. Magnus found "Luke Garroway" in a small bookstore in Manhattan, he had kept tabs on Lucian over the years the wolf had returned to New York about a year after he had left Magnus' apartment. However he rejoined the City as Luke Garroway bookstore owner, not joining up with a pack just living his own quiet mundane life. Magnus admired him for this and now Magnus had to trust him as well, so the warlock explained his story then took him to see a small redheaded shadowhunter and her mundane family. The Lewis' accepted Luke as one of Magnus' friends and immediately the children took to him Simon especially. Now watching the two interact it was clear their relationship was strong as ever.

"…and stuff was thrown everywhere. I didn't get to see much because they stopped me when I tried to walk around, but I saw it on the floor of the Clary's room in what looked like blood. 'Erchomai.' They found her, their coming. Luke you have to do something."

"It's okay, she's safe for now Magnus and I will protect both of you," Luke's voice was calm but his eyes were full of worry.

Magnus stepped forward and leaned toward Simon who was sat on the floor in the center of the sanctuary. "Simon, I've spoken with Clary and she's totally fine she's asleep upstairs."

"Are you going to put me to sleep now too," Simon asked warily.

"Yes, but only to keep you safe while Luke and I go take a look at the apartment. We are going to find who did this. I promise we will be back and we will have answers," Magnus reached his hand out to Simon who was nodding. When Magnus touched Simon's cheek his eyes grew heavy and just as with his sister the boy was asleep in seconds. Luke offered to take him up to the infirmary because it was unnecessary to leave him in the Sanctuary any longer. When Luke returned, he, Magnus, and Kadir went to go look at the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the apartment the stench of dark magic as everywhere, the mundane authorities had taken over the crime scene. However Magnus simply glamoured himself and walked right in. Beginning at the door the scene was gruesome blood was smeared along the floors and the walls. It appears as though the house keeper was the first to fall as her body was closest to the door. The scene was far worse than Simon had described, perhaps he just couldn't see it all. There were the overturned chairs and smashed vases, Magnus went straight for Clary's room he had to see for himself. Sure enough just as Simon said on the floor of her room in smeared blood and ichor was 'Erchomai' and beside it lay the Morgenstern family ring. He had known Valentine was alive for a while now, there had been rumors threw the downworld. He had even taken concerns to the Clave about mysterious deaths and disappears but nothing had been done. Now Valentine dares come after Clary so brutally, this attack would not go unanswered. Magnus picked up the ring and grabbed a few other things for Clary and Simon from their rooms before proceeding into the rest of the apartment. Clary must have forgotten some part of her parents schedule because rather than being in Seattle they were in the study. That was all Magnus needed to see, the investigation would be done by the Clave and the mundane authorities. His job was as it has always been protect Clary and now protect Simon.

Back at the Institute

Clary tossed around on the small bed tangling the blankets around her, she fought against sleep but it would not release her. Instead it brought her dreams as it always did; dreams of the past and of the future. Today Clary would watch her younger self meet and fall in love with her family, watch herself be introduced to the Shadow World as her sight grew stronger, a passive observer unable to stop what was to come.

 _About a month after Clarissa was born the social workers came to Magnus with a couple who would be good fit to take Clarissa. George Lewis is in his early 30s and his wife Elise is about 25, they are wealthy beyond words but otherwise completely mundane. Hiding behind Elise is a little boy about 3 years old. Apparently after their child, Simon, was born Elise had to have a hysterectomy in order to stop her from hemorrhaging and dying as Jocelyn had. Since they still wanted more children they decided to adopt. They maintained permanent residence in Seattle but frequented New York for business. That's how they had heard about Clarissa's case. The social workers seemed elated to be working with such a high profile couple and egger to place them with the child of their choosing. Magnus however was hesitant; he had grown attached to Clarissa and felt very protective of her._

 _Magnus excused the social worker for a moment alone with the couple. He had already her there reasons for wanting to adopt Clarissa but could they protect her the way she would need to be protected. They certainly had the means to, but in Magnus' experience that rarely meant anything. He slowly and carefully explains that Clarissa is a special child; that her mother was different from other people and Clarissa was likely to be different as well. Magnus urged the couple to consider that Clarissa may need extra care than the average child. None of these things seemed to deter the couple at all; if anything they only seemed more interested in her._

 _Finally Magnus said, "I am almost certain that Clarissa is able to see the hidden worlds." The couple looked puzzled but let him continue. "There are parts of the world that not all humans can see, but that does not mean that they are not there. Should she come to you and say that she sees things that others do not, I beg you do believe her and do not dismiss this. As soon as you can contact me and I will come to you right away, for we will have to work even harder to protect her from then on. Are you willing to do this?"_

 _After a moment of hushed discussion, the couple agreed to Magnus' request however still looking at him as though he might be insane. Magnus gave them his number as well as one of Jocelyn's paintings, a book of shadowhunter children's stories and a picture of Jocelyn. He clasped the gold chain with the Fairchild ring around Clarissa's next and cast a spell over the lock, that no one should remove it without her permission and that he would sense if she were ever put into mortal danger. Magnus retrieved the social worker and staSimon he was willing to let Clarissa leave with the couple that he thought they would be a good fit and take care of her well._

 _Before Magnus handed her over officially, he whispered to her, "This is not goodbye biscuit, I will see you again. Remember if ever you call my name I will answer." Then he kissed her forehead sealing the memory of him in her mind and handing her over to George who immediately looked down at her with adoration she had entranced him just as quickly as she had Magnus._

 _Magnus watched from the window as the couple fixed Clarissa into their car along with their other two children and then got in themselves and drove away. He stacked the boxes of things he had taken from Jocelyn's apartment into one of his many closets and closed the door, vowing to keep them safe for when his Biscuit returned to the shadow world knowing even the most mundane of couples could not hide her forever._

 _In the car George situates the newest car seat as Elise straps in Simondy. All three little ones are sleeping soundly before the care even starts. The family has a few more days in New York before heading back to Seattle so it's just a quick drive to the New York apartment for now. Tomorrow they will have to go into CFS and finalize all the paperwork for Clarissa's adoption but tonight they just get to go home. Both of them are quiet at first both finally Elise breaks the silence, "That man was quite odd for a foster parent."_

 _"_ _Thank you, I thought for a second I was the only one who noticed," George replies._

 _"_ _What do you think about what he was saying about Clarissa needing extra help," Elise's voice is laced with worry and concern._

 _"_ _Well we know an expensive charlatan who did quite well for someone else who needed extra help as well. She will also have a top pediatrician for a grandmother any help she needs we can get. I certainly wouldn't be holding onto the phone number of a glitter covered foster parent." George is as confident as always._

 _"_ _Fair point, well made Mr. Lewis," Elise said, though she was still not convinced. Something about what Magnus said still let her feeling unsettled. She resolved that she would hold onto the contact information he had given them, just in case._

 _Mom was laid in the tall grass of the park on a large blanket with baby Clary. Mom had taken us out into the park for some fresh air. Baby Clary was rolling and crawling to the edge to the blanket and reaching out to the small pixies she saw in the grass. Being barely a year old her reflexes were not very good so the pixies would fly just beyond her reach before she could catch them. When she would try and remove herself from the blanket Simon would run up waving his hands, "No Cary, you stay on blanket." Then he would gently roll her back to Elise's side where the process would repeat again.'_

 _George was coming towards the group watching the scene playout. While he couldn't see what fascinated Clary about the one particular spot in the grass she kept returning. He figured she just wanted to join her siblings how would run circles around the blanket. As he continued toward the group, he was Clary pull herself up onto her feet using Elise as a support. This stopped George in his tracks in wasn't time yet she was still so young but this was not the first time Clary had surprised everyone by being advanced for her age. Quickly George pulled out his phone anticipating what would happen next. Clary was steading herself on Elise's knees and slowly taking away each hand, Elise who was watching closely didn't dare move lest she startle her little girl. George had the camera rolling half a second before Clary moved away from Elise's side, at first with a tentative step forward then another. The third step seemed to flash by in an instant as Clary headed for the same corner of the blanket she had traveled to so many times before that day._

 _An older Clary jumped into the scene separating baby Clary from the pixies, "Don't do it," the older Clary cried. "Stay away from these," turning to her family, "keep me away from the things you cannot see. Please it's the only way." None of them hear her, none of them even know she is there._

 _A four year old Clary sits at an ice cream parlor with her mother and Magnus Bane. She quietly colors in a notebook while her mother and Magnus talk. "I know she sees things, things that aren't there and she had dreams, terrifying dreams. Mr. Bane you said when we adopted her she was different, special, that you could help. Please you must help me," Elise Lewis was desperate._

 _"_ _May I speak with your daughter about what she sees," Magnus asked._

 _"_ _Yes, yes of course," Elise was willing to do anything._

 _"_ _Thank you," Magnus turned to the small girl next to him, "Hello Biscuit, do you remember me?"_

 _The small girl nodded and smiled up at the glittering face of the warlock in front of her. For a moment she examined his face then her beaming smile turned to an incredulous frown._

 _"_ _Something the matter Biscuit," Magnus inquired softly._

 _"_ _You… you look different. Your eyes they're different," Clary asked her small voice full of a combination of worry and curiosity._

 _"_ _Clarissa, that not very polite," Elise admonished._

 _"_ _No, no she's quite right. My eyes would look much different to her today. Tell me dear one what do you remember my eyes looking like, or better yet why don't you draw it."_

 _Clary nodded then immediately set pencil to paper as Magnus watched, looking over her shoulder at the other images on the page. To some they may look like the meaningless doodles of a small child but Magnus could see they were much more, the rough shape of runes. A moments later Clary looked up her green eyes wide and proud as she presented Magnus with a picture of a smiling face with two large cats eyes._

 _"_ _This is brilliant Biscuit. You do remember and that picture is very good. I see you've drawn some other things as well would you tell me about them," Magnus asked._

 _"_ _I see them in my dreams," she responded._

 _"_ _What other things do you dream about?"_

 _"_ _I'm not supposed to say," Clary looked down._

 _"_ _It's okay you can tell me. In fact I want to hear all about all the things you see that others don't and all the things you dream."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Really."_

 _With feverish excitement the four year old began, "I can see little creatures in the park, they fly around in the grass and down by the lake there are mermaids. Mom says they're not really but I know they are there. I just know it."_

 _"_ _You do, and they are real. What else do you see, perhaps something that might have scared you?"_

 _"_ _There were wolves fighting and all these men gathered around them. No one else saw, I screamed and screamed but they didn't stop. And I saw a boy with a glowing knife and tattoos all over his arms… Sometimes I see monsters if we are out late I will see them," the little girl looks to the paper and crayons in front of her, the light has gone from her eyes. There is quiet fear on her face, Magnus senses there is a memory she would rather not share._

 _"_ _Would you like to go back to your coloring," Magnus asks softly._

 _The girl nods without meeting Magnus' gaze. Magnus was not sure if she could look any smaller than she did in that moment. Young Clary wishing she could disappear altogether._

 _Older Clary steps in again begging her younger self to tell Magnus about what she had seen in her dreams. The fighting demons and crying angels, a blonde man dressed in all black torturing a pregnant redhead with potions and syringes full of dark black liquid and gold dust scattered into her food. About how the blonde man had vowed to the redheaded women that he would come find her for her betrayal. About how she was sure that the redheaded woman was her, but once again no one heard and the scene faded away into another._

 _The blonde man from Clary's childhood nightmares steps into her bedroom, though there is stuff thrown everywhere it is unmistakably hers. Clary knows the name of the blonde man now Valentine, her biological father and certifiable psychopath. He is screaming incoherently about a cup to a younger boy who is the mirror image of Valentine. The young boy must be Clary's brother Jonathan. Luke had told her that he was dead but the dead people in her life had a habit of not staying dead. Jonathan continues to search while Valentine looks around at the mementos around her room, photographs of her and Simon, books that she had on the shelves, movie and concert tickets tucked into the side of her mirror, and then her journal. While the journal Clary kept was not the average journal of a teenage girl, something about Valentine going through it made Clary's stomach turn. She tried to cry out for them to stop that she did not have a special cup, but no one heard them._

 _The bedroom faded away to her parents' office she saw Valentine and Jonathan and her parents. Valentine was screaming at them asking about the cup but they knew nothing. Even if Clary had known what he wanted she was forbidden to tell her parents any more than necessary and a fancy cup seemed hardly necessary to their well being. Clary's mom began crying and clinging to her father when Valentine wiped a sword from his belt. Announcing that the mundanes were of no use to him and therefore disposable, that they had one final chance to produce Clarissa or the cup. Clary's father stepped in front of her mother but refused to give up his daughter and stated he knew nothing about any cup. Then Valentine drove his sword through them both and Clary screamed._

Clary awoken to the sound of her own screaming, hot tears ran down her face. Her parents were dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I hope you enjoy. Please review with your thoughts on the story so far.**

Clary awoken to the sound of her own screaming, hot tears ran down her face. Her parents were dead; once again she was an orphan. As the haze of terror left Clary began to analyze her surroundings, she was still in the Institute's infirmary. Clary noticed there was a familiar figure laid on one of the beds next to hers, Simon. Quickly she jumped from her own bed over to Simon's, there was blood on his clothes but no cuts or scrapes, the blood wasn't his. He was breathing steadily but unconscious, for the time being Clary thought it was best to leave him that way. She need no burden him with knowledge of their parents just yet. _Let him sleep in blissful ignorance a little longer,_ she told herself. She looked around the room to find a chair she could move next to his bed when she saw a figure in the door way.

"Who's there," she called and lower herself into a defensive stance. Clary would defend her only family with her life.

"Relax, I come in peace," the figure lifted his hands and stepped into the room. It was the blonde boy Jace, the one from the club. He was in jeans and a white t-shirt that was tight against his torso. Clary could see the shadows of dark runes that covered his skin, she thought again about unusual attractiveness of him. He wore a look of concerned sadness on his face. "I heard screaming and thought something might have happened so I came to check on you. Are you alright?"

Clary becoming conscious of the tears still staining her cheeks and her no doubt red and puffy eyes, quickly wiped her face. "I'm fine, I've only woken up to find not only was I not hallucinating being kidnapped. My brother was as well."

"I didn't kidnap you, you were quite unwell and in need of medical attention. Also as I understand it your brother came at least somewhat willingly after walking in on your destroyed apartment," Jace said stepping a little closer but continuing to maintain a distance which Clary appreciated.

"I was throwing up which is actually kind of a common occurrence for me and in no way an emergency situation, though it generally happens in a less public environment. What do you know of my home being destroyed," Clary asked not entirely certain she wanted to know the answer.

"I know some information about your home which I am willing to trade for information about you. Perhaps your name," Jace said with a sly smile.

Clary was not sure but something about him made her uneasy, she had no reason to give him any information and surely Magnus would return soon. Wouldn't he? Clary thought for a moment she wouldn't be able to hide behind Magnus forever and surely if these shadowhunters were working with Valentine they would have called him in by now, right?

Finally she made her decision, she was going to have to take the chance, "My name is Clarissa, but everyone calls me Clary. Now your turn, what do you know of the attack on my apartment?"

"Well Clary, your apartment was attacked by members of an organization called the Circle. It appears they may have brought demons with them or a dark warlock. Do you know why they would be after you," he began.

There were two reasons why the Circle would be after her but could she trust Jace. "Maybe," she said with a shrug.

"Care to share, it's not often an unmarked shadowhunter comes to New York then gets attacked by a group most people believed to have disbanded years ago."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Really the way I see you don't really have another option. You can either talk to me or the Clave, and I am much more pleasant company," he said with a smirk.

"I could always call for my advocate again," she said her hand reaching for her necklace.

"Magnus Bane is otherwise occupied at the moment as is the werewolf you asked for earlier, they are both at the apartment with Kadir, Maryse should be joining them soon."

"I can wait," she said and sat down on the edge of Simon's infirmary bed.

"Please talk to me," Jace said moving to sit on the bed next to her, "I promise you won't receive any judgement from me."

Clary didn't respond.

"Fine, don't talk to me about the attack. How about something else, what was your appointment for? The one you kept yelling about earlier," his voice was quiet, nonthreatening, and laced with curiosity.

"It was a doctor's appointment," Clary's said taking her brothers hand.

"So you're sick," Jace asked.

"I believe dying is the more appropriate term," Clary's voice was detached, she was speaking without thinking. Her gaze focused on Simon now who stirred as though he understood the conversation going on around him. Simon hated when she spoke of her death as an inevitability, but years of doctor's, treatments and best laid plans had shone her there was nothing more certain than her own death. Clary was silently aware of the fact that Jace did not gasp or make any sort of audible indication of surprise.

"Are you certain?"

"The man who used his genetic material to give me life also performs experiments on my mother while she was pregnant. My mom ended up running away but not before the damage was done. She died in childbirth and I was left with a lifetime of health issues. Most notably blood that rather than fighting contaminates in my body it fights my organs. We haven't been able to find a cure and mundane doctors call me a miracle for living this long. So yes I am fairly certain that dying is the accurate word," Clary says as calmly as she can.

"Is that why you don't wear Marks?"

"No, I have other reasons for choosing a mundane lifestyle." Clary pauses for a moment. "Have I answered enough questions? I would like to be alone."

"Of course, do yell if you need anything," he said and made his way out of the room. In the hallway Jace paused just outside the door. He was amazed by what he had just heard. Clary was amazingly strong and composed as she spoke to him of her own impending death. Shadowhunters faced death all the time and even at young ages but this was different, though he was certain her body held shadowhunter blood she lived as a mundane and death was different to the blissfully ignorant mundanes. Mundanes were supposed to live long lives not face death so young, she couldn't be any older than him she was so small. Jace couldn't shake her from his mind, her small frame and bright red hair; her emerald green eyes redden from tears she did not want him to know she had shed. Jace slowly made his way back to his room wondering about Clary and wanting to know so much more.

Clary and Simon sit on a couch in the library of the Institute across from them sits Magnus and Luke. Standing a few feet away are Kadir one of the men from the day before and Maryse a shrill looking women whose faced is pinched with dark black hair wound tightly into a bun atop her head. They sat in uncomfortable silence for about few minutes as Magnus and Luke both tried desperately to not show their news on their faces. It only took moments to understand why they were being called in but Simon still didn't know and she wasn't sure Magnus was the right person to tell him. So before Magnus and Luke could begin she spoke up, "I think I know why we're here and if so I want to be the one to say it."

Everyone looked shocked of all people Clary should know the least but she didn't her Angel had given her dreams for what had happened as he had given her dreams of so many other things both good and bad. "Si, I'm so sorry-," her voice cracked as she tried to form the right words. "When the apartment was attacked because of me, they were looking for me Valentine and the mini-Valentine, Jonathan. They wanted me and some cup, but I wasn't there and they didn't find what they wanted. So they turned on how was there. Si, I'm so sorry, I wish I was there… but I wasn't and Mom and Dad were. Oh Simon, he killed them. I'm so sorry it's all my fault." Tears stream down her face uncontrollably, she had always been an orphan and the Lewis' her saving grace but she had gotten then killed. "Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa."

Before anyone can try and say otherwise or consul her in any way Clary gets up and darts out of the room. Leaving behind a room of people stunned into silence. Magnus stunned as he was knew what must have happened it must have been thing that had shown her images of her birth parents and runes no one else had seen, Clary's Angel. Magnus had always called it her Angell because no matter awful some images it showed her were there was always something to be gained, and help to be found. However this time he was not sure of the good that she would gain out of watching her parents murdered.

In the hallway Clary pushes her back to the wall and sinks to the floor, she rests her head on her knees and cries. She's not sure if anyone followed her and she doesn't much care if they had, she knows everything she said is true the only parents she had ever known were dead because of her. A few moments later Clary feels a hand on her shoulder, someone come to consul her, Magnus or Simon, she wonders. She lifts her head and to find a face the its slowly growing in familiarity Jace. His blonde locks frame his face and for the first time Clary gets a good look at his golden eyes, he flashes a quick smile at her. "What's the matter, Red?"

"Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa," is all she says and she lowers her head again.

"That's usually my line," he says his voice somber now. "Something you wanna talk about?"

"Not really," she says trying not to meet his gaze.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere and not talk then, because if you continue crying in the hallway someone is going to make you talk sooner or later."

"Sure," she says weakly. Jace extends his hand to her and they walk down the hall away from the Library. As they do Magnus enters the hallway to check on her but he pauses seeing she has already found someone to find comfort in.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. Please review and respond with how you think the story is going so far and if you have any thoughts on what should happen next.**

As Clary and Jace walk through the halls of the Institute Jace points out different rooms, down one hall a line of unused bedrooms ready for any shadowhunter in need of shelter. Each hallway is line with sconces of witchlight. Clary is somewhat familiar with witchlight, Magnus saved on for her from her mother's things. All the lights seem to be set to cast a dull glow rather than the blinding white light she gets from her witchlight. The pair passes the kitchen and study then head down yet another hallway of bedrooms, when they reach the end Jace pauses at a closed door.

"Wait here," he says then slips inside the room. Clary gazes into the room through the small opening Jace left, she can she a bookshelf full of books and journals all neatly stacked. Displayed one shelf is a dagger that looks oddly familiar to her, she had dagger it was a gift from Luke on her twelfth birthday. Luke had told her in the Shadow World when a shadowhunter turns twelve they receive their first runes and begin their official training, but she had no one to give her runes and she was not sure she wanted them. The dagger was another reminder that the life of a shadowhunter was not safe, not that the mundane world was safe either but perhaps it was safer. At least that's what she had always told herself, but now it seemed she had no choice but to join the Shadow World because it did not appear to want to leave her alone.

"I thought you might like to have this back," Jace was in front of Clary again. He had returned into the hallway holding a bag, her bag. It was the canvas messenger bag she had decorated herself with ink and paints layering one design over another. Each doodle, each design told a story, her story. Finally since the whole ordeal began she had something of hers that was hers alone. This was not Simon who could and would make his own decisions this was all hers, and would follow her where she went next.

With tears returning to her eyes Clary thanked Jace and pulled the bag over her shoulder. She patted her hand along the outside feeling its contents, the hard unbending cover of her sketch book, the outline of her dagger and stele that rested side by side in the front pocket, the slight budge around were cellphone was slightly too large for its pocket.

"Is something wrong," Jace asked.

"No, well yes but there's nothing that can be done about it now," Clary says solemnly.

"I'm sorry about your parents; I know what it's like to be an orphan. The Clave will take care of you now though," Jace says an edge of sorrow in his voice that wasn't there before.

Right the Clave has policies about orphaned underage shadowhunters, a side effect of many shadowhunters dying young lots of parentless children. Each child is placed in the care of an Institute or sent to Idris. Clary remembered Magnus and Luke talking to her about this once. But there was something more shocking, more pressing in Clary's mind; "You're an orphan," she blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah, the Lightwoods are my guardians," he said and began walking down the hallway; it seemed he didn't particularly like talking about it either. The one thing she knew they had in common and Clary was unsure either of them would ever want to talk about it. So instead she chased down the hallway after him and once at his side he continued his tour of the Institute. The Institute seemed to change size and shape as they walked hallways appearing and disappearing as moved through. Jace had said the Institute was designed to hold any and all shadowhunters in need of refuge. As they walked Jace pointed out a music room, the training room and the weapons room. Finally Jace stopped at the base of a narrow stairwell, he gestured that Clary should lead the way up.

As she neared the top of the stairwell Clary heard something from the inside the room. Simultaneously she felt a throbbing in her head and a flash of images behind her eyes. Her Angel was sending a message and it couldn't wait. The pain was severe and Clary stopped in her tracks, nearly causing Jace to run into her.

"What's wrong," he asked. Clary put her hand to his mouth with one hand and pointed to the door then her ear with the other. As Jace strained he could hear murmuring on the other side. Clary flipped open her bag and pulled out her stele, on the palm of her left hand she began to draw one of the images the Angel had sent her. When she placed her hand to the door she could clearly hear what was going on inside, she reached her right hand back into Jace's hoping he could hear it too. The look on his face told her it had worked.

 _"- I had to kill them. They had seen too much, besides I saw what they were giving her the pills. They thought was crazy a freak. Now I want to see my daughter," the man's voice was harsh and Clary recognized it immediately, Valentine._

 _"It's not possible right now. The girl-," a stammering voice spoke, the owner sounded old and tired._

 _"The girl has a name, it's Clarissa," Valentine jeered._

 _"Yes Clarissa, is well guarded. The warlock Magnus and the traitor Lucian thought her well. She knows of us, our customs and practices, she knew how to demand an advocate. She's quite smart, but also quite ill," Hodge, the other voice belonged to Hodge._

 _"The mundanes are poisoning her with the pills. It was past time for that to end. Now I will not leave her here. I will take my daughter, my son and the Cup. If you do not hand over all three the deal is off," Valentine spoke the certainty._

 _"But Jace, he is not really yours," Hodge stammered._

 _"Jonathan is my son, I raised him and it is time he returned home. You have 24 hours to hand over Clarissa, Jonathan, and the Cup or the Clave's curse will be the last thing you must worry about."_

 _"Yes, Lord Valentine."_

The conversation was ending and it was a long way down the staircase they had no place to hide. Clary began drawing with her stele once more first on Jace, who seemed to be in shock. She drew a glamour rune with an added twist. She drew one on herself as well then started pulling Jace down the staircase, urging him along silently. When they reached the bottom of the staircase Jace ceased moving, Clary managed to push him out of the way as Hodge passed them, not giving them a second glance. Relief rushed through her the runes had worked.

"We have to get help, Jace. Let's go," Clary tried to get Jace moving again. However his shock turned to rage upon seeing Hodge.

"I'm going to kill him," Jace spat through gritted teeth.

"No, we need him alive; we need him to answer questions. Please Jace, let's go. I don't know how much time I have left," the last part slipped out quietly She hadn't meant to say it, but it was true. She never knew how long she would have until she reacted to the runes and something bad happened.

This seemed to snap Jace out of his rage. He looked down at Clary her bright green eyes and red hair seemed so filled with life but she was in danger and he had to act. The two started down the hall, passed the training room and the weapons room. As they walked Clary began to move slower, each step becoming painful. Her head was throbbing again she wanted to lie down and let it pass but she knew they had to tell someone what they had heard before anything else happened. She did her best to keep moving as more images flashed into her mind. When they reached the main hallway was when it was all finally too much she stopped in her tracks trying to brace herself between Jace and the wall. Suddenly the floor went out from under her and she was moving fast in Jace's arms, she leaned her head into his chest and let him carry her. Soon they were bursting into the Library, Clary only half conscious of her surroundings.

"She's collapsed. Somethings wrong. Call the Brother's," Jace was crying to the occupants of the room. Just before everything went black Clary saw Simon and Magnus looking down at her with worry.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's eyes opened and fixed on the figure standing over her. A hooded being in parchment robes, a Silent Brother, from this angle she caught a glimpse of his face under the hood. This was not just any Silent Brother, it was Brother Zachariah, or as she had known him James Carstairs. Magnus and Tessa had told her stories of Jem and Will shadowhunters from Tessa's younger years. She had met Jem once before, he was a terrifying creature to look at first but underneath it all she could see the Jem that once was, the Jem who like her had to fight to survive.

Clary hoped no one else was in the room or had noticed her eyes open but this was not the case. Magnus and Simon leaped right towards her. "You gave us quite the scare Biscuit," Magnus said softly.

"I don't blame you for anything, don't ever do that again," Simon added.

Clary nodded and looked around the room she was still in the Library, so she hadn't been out long. Most eyes were one her including one set that wasn't there before she had passed out, Hodge. Clary was so startled it was clear Jace had not shared the information they had gathered. _Maybe he couldn't betray his tutor or maybe he was in on it_ , she thought.

Jem looked at her strangely then. _Can you hear me?_ She knew the cumulative power of the Silent Brothers could read into the mind of a shadowhunter but they could not read minds as an active thing. No something was allowing her to do this; her Angel had to be involved.

 _It's good to see you awake, Clary. And yes, I heard you just then, why do you think Jace would need to betray his tutor._

 _There are traitors in the Institute. Person or people working with Valentine, conspiring to hand me over along with the Cup and I believe Jace. Though I'm not entirely certain how he fits in._

 _Who would do such a thing?_

 _Hodge Starkweather._

 _How do you know this?_

 _Perhaps it would be better if I showed you._ Clary pulled herself into a seated position her body ached, the after effects of the twist she had added to the glamour rune she drawn on herself. Once upright she clasped one of Jem's hands inside hers, it was inhumanly cold and the chill sent a shiver down her back. She wasn't totally sure why she was doing it, but she looked directly into the closed eyes of the Silent Brother. Then as if someone had pressed play on a movie she began to replay the morning's events with Jace. Some parts worked in fast fast-forward and others in slow motion, Clary was sure she was not controlling the speed perhaps that was Jem's doing. When the playback was done the Silence of the Brotherhood filled Clary's mind and seemingly the surrounding room.

 _Before you say anything to everyone I have something to add, I know how to find the Cup._

Jem looked down at Clary, _I have a plan play along._ Then stood straight up and addressed the room. _Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern will need to return to the Silent City for questioning on her involvement with Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern as well as the disappearance of the Mortal Cup. She may choose one shadowhunter to accompany her there, choose wisely Ms. Morgenstern._

Clary sat silent for a moment acting stunned as murmurs ran through the room about what had just transpired. Being careful not to draw too much attention she signed a message to Simon who was staring right at her, "it's okay, I'm not in trouble. Tell Magnus to call Tessa."

"It must be a shadowhunter," Clary asked. _Yes._ "Then I choose Jace, if he is willing." Clary turned and looked at Jace and begged him to understand.

"Of course," Jace said and he moved over to Clary's side. He had been drawn to her since the moment he had first seen her in the club and now he would protect her from the anything the Silent Brothers tried to throw her way.

 _We will leave at once._

Clary gathered herself together and walked over to Magnus and Simon, she leaned in to give them both a hug and whispered. "Trust no one from the Institute, Jem is on our side. I will meet you are Magnus' shortly. Please call Tessa, I need to see her. It's important."

They faces remained sullen and shocked as they whispered good-byes and good lucks. The rest of the shadowhunters murmured quietly in a far corner of the room. Clary took Jace's hand in hers and the followed Jem. At the doors of the Library Clary turned to Hodge and looked him straight in the eyes, "Mene, mene tekel upsharin." She smiled slightly as his face dropped, then she turned and left the room. They proceeded through the Institute and out the front doors. Once inside the Brother's carriage Jace finally asked what had been on his mind from the moment Clary had sat upright and not spoken with Brother Zachariah. "What's going on?"

"I know Brother Zachariah, he was the person who explained with a shadowhunter was and has asked on several occasions if I will join the ranks of the shadowhunters. It always meant leaving my family so I always refused. Well now I barely have any family left so I'm reconsidering. Anyway, that's a story for a different day. To answer what is going on now. I have known and known of Jem for a long time and I trust him unlike the members of your Institute, so I told him what happened with Hodge and he is taking us to a safe house. I am not going to be questioned and you are not my advocate here. But we had to have a reason to explain our absence the no shadowhunter would question."

"Wait who is Jem," Jace said

"Brother Zachariah's Christian name is James, Jem for short," Clary said.

"Right," Jace said confused. "And you know how to do the whole Silent Brother mind talking?"

"That was actually a first," Clary admitted.

"Good to know," Jace said. There was silence for a few minutes Clary looked out the window of the Silent Brother's carriage. This was the first time she had ridden in it up she had heard stories of how it moved like a ghost through and around whatever it wanted. Watching it now it made her slightly queasy jumping up and over cars on the busy New York streets as they made their way from the Institute in Manhattan to Magnus' flat in Brooklyn. The silence was broken when Jace spoke up again.

"What do you think Valentine meant when he said I was his son too?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I know someone how can help us find out. That is if she agrees."

Silence followed again and shortly they were outside Magnus' apartment. They exited the carriage and Clary was grateful to be on solid ground again. "Do you want to stay, Tessa will be here soon," she asked Jem.

 _No, I must return to the City of Bones. I will come by again soon to check on you._

"Thank you for your help," Clary said. Then she turned away from the Brother and led Jace up the stairs to Magnus' apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary and Tessa sit facing each other cross legged on the floor of the storage room where Magnus had stored all of the stuff he had pulled from Jocelyn's apartment. Tessa held a small box on the lid were the initials JC, Clary held a stack of hand painted tarot cards tied with ribbon. They were the two items that Tessa had sensed the most life in. They were Clary's best chance of being able to talk to her birthmother.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Tessa asked. This was not the first time Tessa and Clary had sat in this room holding these objects. Each time before Clary had always answered no and walked away. There was so much uncertainty surrounding her mother, what if she didn't like what she found out. However now more than ever the stakes were high and required action.

"No, but I don't think there is any choice in the matter now," Clary looked down at the cards in her hands. Her Angel had shown her that the cards were the key but Tessa said the box had more energy and life to it.

"Okay," Tessa closed her eyes and seconds later she had changed. Clary had heard stories before but she had never watched Tessa change. Clary wasn't sure what she had expected but it wasn't this. Where Tessa was sitting now sat a boy with white blonde hair and black eyes, he was shockingly attractive but terrifying. Clary recognized him and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tess too realized something was wrong when she had finished the change. This was not a woman's body but a boy's. She tried to change back but something held her in place. She had felt this feeling only once before and nothing good had come of it then. She knew based on the look on Clary's face as she released a terrified scream that there would be a similar outcome today.

"Hello sister," Jonathan spoke. Clary scrambled backward towards the door she hoped the others heard her screams.

"Tessa change back please," Clary had gotten to her feet and was reaching for the handle of the door.

"Not excited to see me dear sister, but we could have such fun," Jonathan had gotten up and was moving towards her.

"Stay back," Clary screamed.

"I have a message from Father for you Clarissa-" Jonathan was cut off by the door bursting open Jace entered the room following by Magnus and Simon. They all were stunned by the seen in front of them. Jace positioned himself ready to fight if the boy moved any closer to Clary who was clearly terrified. Who was this boy?

"A warlock and a mundane really, you must learn to keep better company sister. And the Angel Boy, you too have finally found each other. Good. Clarissa, time is up. Father is ready to see our family united once again. We are coming, we will get what we want and together we will restore the world order," with that the boy collapsed and Tessa lay crumpled on the floor. Magnus ran to Tessa but Simon, Jace and Clary stayed frozen in place.

Clary new it was all an illusion but it felt so real and what about the message, had Tessa known what she was saying. Why did the box turn her into Jonathan and not her mother? Clary's world was spinning. She now had more questions and no answers. There was no way Tessa would agree to change again for her, this was a onetime only favor and Clary had known the risks since the first time it was offered up. Clary had no idea what to do but she had to take action.

"Jace, call in anyone from the Institute you can trust. I think we are going to need some back up. Simon call Luke and the pack. It sounds like were going to have a fight on our hands," Clary spoke with authority though she was not sure what she was saying. It was as if someone else was speaking for her, though she knew there was accuracy in her words. When she finished she walked out into the apartment and grabbed her bag she pulled on her stele and walked back to Jace, "Mark me, with everything you can think of."

"Are you sure," Jace looked confused.

"Yes, I'm sure," Clary said her face steeled and her body ready. Seconds later she felt the warm bite of the stele against her skin. She was finally a Shadowhunter.


End file.
